HONEY
by Septenyet
Summary: Semuanya menjadi berantakan ketika kau datang ke kehidupanku...NejiSasu, Shonen-ai, fluff, don't like don't read! Haapu NejiSasue Day Minna! gomen telat.
1. Chapter 1

Monkey Loses Bananas HONEY chapter 1

Masashi Kishimoto NARUTO

* * *

"Pagi, Teme!" suara layaknya toa milik anak kepsek Konoha High School menyapa si rambut pantat ayam di pagi nan cerah ini. Secara kebetulan, mereka bertemu di koridor yang terlihat sudah mulai sibuk dengan segala aktifitas.

"Ck, pagi juga Dobe," balas Sasuke dengan malas.

"Teme, bagaimana pertandingan kemarin? Apa kau sudah bisa menang dari Si Hyuuga itu?!" Naruto yang biasa dipanggil Dobe oleh bungsu Uchiha itu langsung ke pokok permasalahan. Pemuda berambut pirang ini tahu apa yang paling jadi obsesi Sasuke saat ini, mengalahkan anak baru itu yang bernama Hyuuga Neji

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Aku tahu kau sudah bisa menebak hasilnya…"

"Hm… kalah lagi, ya?!"

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa kata.

Kedatangan Neji di tahun ajaran baru benar-benar dapat menggantikan posisi Sasuke yang bisa dibilang jadi pangeran di sekolahnya itu. Sasuke sendiri tak ambil pusing mengenai fansnya yang berpindah haluan menjadi fans Neji. Hanya saja entah kenapa orang baru itu sanggup mengalahkannya di Kendo, olahraga yang ia latih mati-matian sejak SMP. Kini nilai tertinggi di tiap pelajaran pun Neji dapat menyainginya. Dan alasan Sasuke membencinya adalah… pemuda bermata lavender yang ternyata sepupu Hinata itu telah menyita banyak waktunya hanya untuk memikirkan kelakuan mesum Neji padanya.

"Pagi, Sasu-koi!!! Hari ini kamu tetap manis ya…" sebuah suara yang tak diharapkan Sasuke menginterupsi perjalanan pasangan Teme-Dobe itu menuju kelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan makhluk-aneh-tak-berpupil-Neji. Tampaknya dia baru saja selesai latihan pagi. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menonjok pemuda aneh bertampang mesum itu. Aura hitam dengan nafsu membunuh yang intens menyebar di sekitar Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Wah… Neji. Kau hebat! Pagi-pagi begini sudah membuat Teme mengeluarkan tampang seramnya…" Naruto hanya bisa sweatdropped liat sahabatnya.

"Sasu-koi masih marah ya atas hasil pertandingan kemarin? Padahal kalau kemarin Sasu-koi bilang ingin main di turnamen seminggu lagi, aku juga bisa mengalah kok. Hanya demi Sasu-koi seorang lho… karena aku yakin, mereka tak mungkin mengalahkanmu," Neji memasang tampang manis demi gombalan pada calon uke tersayangnya itu.

"Aku nggak sudi menang dari hasil mengalah!!! Dan… aku tak suka diremehkan!!!" Sasuke benar-benar mengeluarkan amarahnya dan melempar Neji menggunakan apapun yang bisa ia jangkau. Alhasil iPod merk Apple berwarna orange milik Naruto yang jadi korban tak terselamatkan atas tindakan brutal Sasuke. Naruto shock berat. Neji meringis kesakitan karena lemparan Sasuke tepat mengenai jidatnya. Tanpa peduli ekspresi dari masing-masing orang yang telah mengganggu pagi indahnya, Sasuke meninggalkan mereka masih dengan perasaan dongkol.

Jam pelajaran telah dimulai. Semua sudah siap di tempat duduk masing-masing, kecuali… Neji. Sejak insiden di koridor tadi dia tak terlihat memasuki kelas sekalipun. Sasuke merasa bersalah padanya karena bersikap terlalu kasar. Padahal dia sendiri yang pengecut. Tak mau mengakui kekalahannya. Raut kecemasan tampak diwajah pucat itu.

'Apa lemparanku terlalu keras, ya…? Eh, barusan aku ngapain? Untuk apa mengkhawatirkannya? Lagipula dia ini aneh sekali. Bukannya dia yang paling patuh pada peraturan?! Kenapa sekarang dia nggak masuk…?' pikiran Sasuke kini dipenuhi oleh Neji dan Neji. Jadi stress sendiri memikirkan orang yang belum tentu memikirkan kita. Saking pusingnya dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Naruto teman sebangkunya terlalu lemot untuk sadar akan kelakuan orang disampingnya.  
"Teme kalau kau mengkhawatirkannya kenapa tak kau cari tau saja. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk menemukannya. Kau tau sendiri kan, Kakashi-sensei selalu datang 7 menit sebelum pelajaran berganti," Naruto memberi saran. Sementara Sasuke? Hanya memandang pemuda bermata biru itu penuh tanya.

"Hehehe… aku tau semuanya lho, Teme…" Naruto tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya yang kemilau. Merasa mendapat dukungan, Sasuke pun beranjak dari kelas yang penuh dengan bocah autis dan idiot itu. Masih dengan gaya cueknya yang tak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari seluruh penghuni kelas. Sepanjang koridor yang terlihat lengang, Sasuke berlari. Pasrah kemana kakinya beranjak.

Di ujung koridor belok kanan lalu kemudian menuruni tangga. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai ke sebuah ruang kecil bertuliskan UKS di pintu tersebut. Pemuda stoic itu membuka pintu dengan kasar. Terpaksa seorang penghuni UKS berambut pink berdahi lebar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tugas sehari-harinya.  
"Sasuke-kun… ada perlu apa? Bukannya bel masuk sudah berbunyi?? " tanya Sakura, si penjaga UKS dengan nada heran.

"Hh…Apa Neji kesini?" tanya Sasuke ngos-ngosan (lagi-lagi) menghiraukan pertanyaan terakhir dari kekasih pemuda maniak hijau.

"Tidak. Memang Neji-kun kenapa?"

"Anoo… itu…" Sasuke menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu sembari menyembunyikan malunya, "hanya kecelakaan kecil kok."

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria sebagai respon dari pernyataan Sasuke. Sasuke hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan UKS yang sepi itu sebelum namun dicegah oleh panggilan Sakura kepadanya.  
"Mungkin lebih baik Sasuke-kun bawa kotak P3K ini, alih-alih Neji terluka," Sakura menyodorkan kotak mini berwarna putih dengan tanda plus merah besar dan tulisan P3K tertera diatasnya. Cukup lama Sasuke memandangi kotak putih itu. Menimbang-nimbang antara menerimanya atau ia tolak.

"Kau punya plester? Ku rasa lukanya tak terlalu parah, di plester saja cukup," Sasuke memutuskan.  
"Ada," Sakura membuka kotak P3K ditangannya dan menyodorkan deretan benda coklat mungil,"ini…"  
"Hn. Terima kasih Sakura," Sasuke menerimanya dan langsung melesat pergi. Kembali. Sasuke bingung kemana lagi dia harus mencari pemuda-yang-baginya-mesum-bermata-lavender-itu.

Sasuke kembali menjelajah gedung SMAnya. Mencoba mencari di setiap sudut sekolah yang sanggup menyembunyikan badan atletis Neji. Iseng Sasuke berlari ke atap sekolah, namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Di kamar mandi pun tak ia temui sosok yang sudah mengganggu tidur malamnya itu. Di dorong rasa lelah yang amat sangat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kantin. Di pesannya jus tomat favoritnya sebagai penghilang dahaga.

Maksud hati memeluk gunung apa daya tangan tak sampai. Begitulah perumpamaan yang berlaku saat ini. Ketika tangan Sasuke hendak meraih gelas yang telas disediakan Ibu Painem, sebuah tangan pucat lain bergerak menyambar gelas tersebut dengan kecepatan 69 km/jam. Ok ngawur dan tak mungkin. Pokoknya tangan itu lebih cepat dari Sasuke. Menyebabkan tanda plus urat kemarahan muncul di dahi mulus Sasuke.

Tanda itu nambah lagi ketika Sasuke memalingkan muka hanya untuk mengetahui si-tersangka-perebut-jus-tomat-Sasuke yang dengan cueknya menenggak habis tanpa sisa.

"Che! Kurang ajar," begitulah bunyi umpatan dalam hati Sasuke yang sudah di loudspeaker.  
"Ah, segar!! Terima kasih, ya Bi… bayarannya serahkan dia saja," ucap si pelaku menunjuk orang disampingnya yang tampangnya sudah kusut ibarat kulit nenek yang keriput dan belum disetrika. Si empunya kantin hanya tersenyum kecut.

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Yang awalnya niat baikan kini malah tuh cowok nambah masalah saja.

"Hyuuga kurang ajar!! Akan ku bunuh kau bila bertemu lagi!!" Sasuke berteriak menyerukan sumpah serapahnya. Neji, si tersangka hanya tersenyum jahil mendengar calon ukenya itu di luar kendali.  
"Den, Sasu… jadi nggak pesen jus tomatnya? Tapi jangan lupa bayar yang tadi sekalian ya…" Bu Painem menginterupsi kegiatan mesra-mesraan mereka.

"Jadi dong, Bi… Bibi ini gimana sih? Kan yang minum dia kenapa aku yang harus bayar?" pertama kali dalam sejarah, Sasuke nyolot. Meskipun cara bicara si ningrat Uchiha begitu, tapi tetap saja dia membayar gelasnya yang pertama. Neji yang masih saja berdiri di depan Sasuke memandanginya penuh makna. Ugh, Sasu-koi makin manis aja waktu minum jus tomat, pikirnya.

"Apaan liat-liat?" tanya Sasuke sinis setelah menyadari pendangan mesum Neji. Habis sudah gelas kedua jus tomat itu. Melihat lawan bicaranya tak mempan dengan tatapan Sasuke, dia pun menyerah. Kasihan juga, bekas lebam dijidatnya belum hilang.

"Tadi aku mencarimu ke UKS, kau tidak ada. Aku hanya ketemu Sakura. Dia menitipkan ini padaku…" Sasuke menyodorkan sederetan benda mungil coklat kepada Neji yang bengong melihat apa yang di sodorkan Sasuke. Dalam hati agak shock juga mendengar penjelasan Sasuke yang tanpa diketahuinya terselip sedikit kebohongan.

"Sasu-koi…mengkhawatirkanku?!" Neji tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Ketika Sasuke merasakan pertanda buruk bahwa Neji akan memeluknya bukan mengambil plester tersebut, dengan sengaja ia mundur dan mengagalkan rencana Neji. Duo sejoli ini sudah tak peduli lagi pada ibu penjaga kantin yang bagai sinetron remaja.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan itu," Sasuke meletakkan plester di tempat paling dekat yang dapat ia jangkau. Langkah Sasuke yang hendak meninggalkan kantin tercegat oleh tangan Neji yang menarik pergelangan pemuda berambut gelap. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan lagi.

"Mau apa lagi?"

"Aku mau kau mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu tadi pagi…" Neji berkata dengan nada serius.  
"Aku kan sudah memberikan plester itu untuk mengobatimu…" Uchiha mencoba protes.  
"Itu… titipan Sakura bukan?!" pernyataan pemuda berambut coklat ini membuat Sasuke bungkam seketika merutuki kebodohannya akan kebohongan yang ia ucapkan.

Sejenak Sasuke diam. Berpikir untuk mengalah. Percuma melawan orang egois macam Hyuuga satu ini. Sebelum bicara Sasuke menghebuskan nafas ringan.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat sebuah seringai lebar hinggap di wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku mau kau menciumku…" mendengar hal itu, wajah Sasuke memucat seketika. Dan tanpa ia sadari semburat merah merayap di kedua pipinya. Neji akhirnya tertawa tak tahan melihat wajah imut Sasuke. Huff… sejak kapan Neji suka ngakak?!

"Huh! Menyesal aku mengkhawatirkanmu!!" ujar Sasuke kesal sembari memalingkan muka, tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Tawa Neji makin keras saja dibuatnya. Sasuke berpikir segera. Sebentar lagi jam pertama Kakashi akan habis. Paling tidak dia harus dikelas sebelum guru berambut perak yang kadar mesumnya tinggi itu sampai terlebih dahulu. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung mengambil plester dan melepas perekatnya. Langkahnya terlihat canggung mendekati Neji yang masih tertawa sambil memejamkan mata itu.

PLEK! Sebuah benda asing mendarat di luka lebamnya yang disertai dengan sentuhan lembut tangan pucat Sasuke. Secara otomatis tawa Neji berhenti. Di mata lavendernya kini ada sebuah sosok tampan—manis bermata onyx dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Pipi pucatnya masih dihiasi warna merah, namun kali ini lebih merah. Sama dengan jus tomat yang Sasuke pesan. Sebuah senyum tulus tersungging diwajah Neji. Dan sayangnya Sasuke kehilangan kesempatan langka itu.

"Begini cukup, kan?!" tanya Sasuke setelah beres dengan luka lebam Neji.

"Yang ku inginkan ciuman dari Sasu-koi!" protesnya menggoda.

"Bodo,ah! Aku mau balik lagi ke kelas!" kali ini Sasuke benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Neji yang menyeringai aneh.

#######################################TBC########################################

Author's Note TIME!!!

hehehe, entah setan apa yang merasukiku ketika nulis fic tentang ni pair... ini pasti setan dari Ao-nee yang sudah menguasai pikiranku tentang pair ini... Gak nyangka dalam waktu 10 hari menuju UN, kupublish ni fic gaje en bersambung pula! Kapan ya mau bikin SuiSasu???

Buat para senpai yang sudah meluangkan waktunya, mohon kesediannya untuk meREVIEW fic kouhai anda ini.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK^_^

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Monkey Loses Bananas HONEY chapter 2

Masashi Kishimoto NARUTO

###################################################################################

Sore hari ini cukup membakar semangat para murid Konoha-gakuen yang sedang berlatih kendo. Bahkan saking semangatnya, Sasuke tak merasakan sedikitpun pandangan aneh Hyuuga Neji yang sejak tadi ia tujukan padanya. Hah, Sasuke memang sudah memikatnya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Pandangan mata yang tajam, rambut yang mencuat melawan gravitasi bumi, dan tentunya wajah yang manis. Semuanya cukup untuk menjadi alasan kenapa pemuda Hyuuga satu ini betul-betul tak bisa lepas dari Sasuke.

Sebuah seruan yang menandakan bahwa latihan hari ini berakhir bergema di seisi ruangan. Menyadarkan Neji dari dunia fantasinya yang hanya berisi tentang Sasuke. Neji pun bangkit dan mulai berkumpul mengitari Asuma-sensei, pelatih mereka, bersama yang lain. Nampaknya dia cukup puas dengan hasil latihan hari ini dan cukup optimis untuk memenangkan pertandingan seminggu kemudian. Setelah basa-basi sebentar dengan anak asuhnya, dia pun membubarkan mereka.

"Neji," Asuma-sensei memanggil pemuda tak berpupil yang -dengan kentaranya- hendak memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Ah iya, Sensei. Ada apa?" Neji menoleh ke belakang menghadap senseinya. Sebenarnya dendam banget tuh dalam hati. Gara-gara senseinya itu, dia jadi kehilangan kesempatan emas.

"Kau yang jadi ujung tombak Konohagakuen minggu depan. Semangat ya...!"

"Sudah pasti, Sensei! Demi Konoha, apa sih yang nggak!" Neji mengatakannya dengan semangat. Membuat semua orang yang hendak meninggalkan ruang latihan membatu. Tak biasanya Neji tak kelihatan kalem.

Setelah merasa lega anak didiknya bisa menjamin kemenangan Konoha yang selalu tertunda, Asuma pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Neji yang otaknya terhubung lagi dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke langsung berputar haluan mencari di mana pemuda itu berada. Dicarinya sampai ke ruang locker, ternyata yang dicarinya sedang duduk-duduk santai saja. Dan sepertinya dia telah selesai mengganti seluruh seragam kendo-nya dengan kaus. Ningrat Uchiha satu ini memang malas untuk diminta berlama-lama mengenakan baju resmi.

"Haah, kenapa Sasu-koi udah ganti baju sih?" terselip nada kecewa yang memang sengaja Neji masukkan dalam perkataannya.

"Huh? Justru aku takut kalau kau kesini aku sedang ganti baju. Nanti aku diapa-apain lagi..."

"Ugh, Sasu-koi pelit ah!" Neji bangkit dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke. Hal ini membuat Sasuke terpaksa bergeser sedikit demi keselamatan keperjakaannya.

"Kenapa menjauh? Di sini hanya ada kita, Sasu-koi..." Neji berusaha menggoda.

"Kau yang kenapa dekat-dekat? Lagipula, justru tambah berbahaya kalau di sini hanya kita berdua, kan? Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Ja!" Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika mau bangun dari tempat duduknya, pergelangan tangannya dipegang erat oleh Neji.

"Ada apa lagi?" Sasuke pasang muka sangar agar Neji agak sedikit takut. Tapi, apa yang didapatnya? Neji malah tersenyum dan memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Dahi Sasuke sedikit berkerut, dan perasaanya mulai tak enak. Neji pun semakin mendekat. Sasuke sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepas genggaman Neji pada pergelangan tangannya. Tapi usahanya berbuah nihil karena Neji jauh lebih kuat. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya. Berharap sesuatu yang buruk tak terjadi padanya. Bukan karena tak mau, tapi belum siap.

Semenit kemudian, Sasuke dibuat kaget. Kenapa dia tak menciumnya-seperti yang telah ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Neji malah hanya mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Hari ini kuantar kau pulang."

"Hah? Tumben sekali? Tak usahlah. Aku masih sayang diriku. Aku lebih tenang kalau pulang sendirian dari pada bersamamu"

"Itu kan tanggung jawab seme untuk selalu memastikan kalau ukenya baik-baik saja," Neji nyengir. Beruntung, darah Uchiha mengalir di tubuhnya. Rona merah yang seharusnya tampak, tenggelam dalam kedinginan darah Uchihanya.

"Itu kan hanya alasanmu saja untuk menggodaku. Sudahlah urusi saja urusanmu sendiri," Sasuke tetap melenggang pergi meninggalkan Neji. Susah juga menyatukan 2 orang yang sama-sama keras kepala.

Selama perjalanan menuju halte, bukannya pria berambut pantat ayam ini tak sadar, hanya saja malas untuk menanggapi kepala Neji yang sekeras batu. Ia tahu, semenjak keluar dari gedung Konoha High, Neji mengikutinya dan tak biasanya Neji seoverprotektif ini padanya. Apalagi pemuda yang tergila-gila padanya memang aneh. Peralatan kendo dari baju, penutup kepala, sampai shinnai ia tinggal di dalam locker. Yang ia bawa pulang alat yang mirip seperti... raket. Dan sepatunya pun ia ganti menjadi sepatu yang khusus untuk olahraga tenis, bajunya diganti dengan seragam tenis. Seakan-akan dia baru pulang dari klub tenis saja. Dan itu terus berlangsung selama Neji berada di Konoha. Sasuke berhenti memikirkan segala macam pertanyaan yang mulai muncul dibenaknya ketika secara tak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang tak jauh dari gerbang masuk Konoha High.

Sederetan gigi runcing menyapa onyx bungsu Uchiha itu. Mata ungu violet menyala nyalang menatapnya. Hanya saja, hal itu tak cukup membuat Sasuke gentar. Dengan segala kecuekannya, Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, tangan Sasuke ditarik.

"Kau... Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya pemuda bergigi runcing itu.

"Ya, kenapa?" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Hm, aku hanya tak menyangka kau secantik ini... "

TWIT! Dahi Sasuke berkedut. 'Apa maksudnya dengan cantik? Dia nggak tahu ya, siapa Uchiha Sasuke?' bunyi suara hati Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku. Aku hanya mau kau melepaskan tanganmu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau...?"

"Kau akan berurusan denganku!" suara dari belakang mereka menyela.

"Hoo, rupanya kau Hyuuga. Bukankah seharusnya kita bertemu minggu depan... tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada disini?"

"Aku sudah pindah kesini sejak kelas 2 kemarin. Ada masalah?"

"Tentu saja... Dengan kedatanganmu disini, membuat kedudukanku terancam sebagai seme Sasuke."

"Hei, kenapa kalian membawaku dalam pertengkaran ini? Aku mau pulang! Permisi!" Sasuke pun menarik tangannya yang digenggam Suigetsu dan meninggalkan 2 orang yang menurutnya bertengkar masalah sepele. Kedua orang yang ditinggalkannya hanya melongo.

Neji hendak mengejarnya. Tapi, pemuda mirip hiu itu mencegahnya.

"Mau apa lagi, Suigetsu?" sungguh, Neji sudah malas berurusan dengan musuh bebuyutannya dalam kendo itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ini kita buat semakin menarik? Siapa diantara kita yang memenangkan pertandingan final nantilah yang akan mendapatkan Sasuke," tak ketinggalan seringaian Suigetsu ketika ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Heh, seperti kau akan sampai final saja," ucap Neji ringan.

"Sejarah berulang, Tuan Hyuuga. Di final hanya ada kau dan aku."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"Ku anggap kau kalah sebelum bertanding. Dan Sasuke jadi milikku!"

"Bagaimana, bisa?"

"Bukankah itu kebiasaanmu? Tapi, kenapa kau yang paling tak terima dengan aturan itu? Atau kau mau pamanmu tahu bahwa kau masih menggeluti olahraga yang paling dibencinya? Ingat Hyuuga, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat apa yang aku inginkan. Meskipun itu harus sedikit melukai Sasuke."

DEG! Dia tak akan membiarkan orang lain melukai Sasuke seujung jaripun! Tak akan!

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu!" ucapnya mantap.

"Sampai bertemu lagi di final, Hyuuga!" Suigetsu melambaikannya pada Neji yang masih diam mematung. Geram dengan keputusan yang diambilnya sendiri.

(^_^)

"Tadaima!" Neji menyapa siapapun yang ada di dalam rumah. Rumah Neji – paman Neji maksudnya – bisa dibilang mewah dengan segala teknologi canggih yang ada. Neji tak perlu merasa kekurangan. Apalagi jika tugas datang menumpuk dan harus diketik. Notebook dan jaringan internet selalu siap digunaklan setiap saat. Yang membuat keluarga Hyuuga ini istimewa adalah, tradisi keluarga dijunjung tinggi.

"Okaeri!" jawaban dari seorang gadis, Hinata Hyuuga, sepupunya.

"Neji-nii baru pulang?"

"Hari ini latihan klub lumayan berat jadi agak sedikit lama. Maaf, ya niisan terlambat..." Neji pun mengganti sepatunya dengan kabuki. Itu lho... sandal yang sering dipakai dalam rumah sama orang jepang.

"Um... Mana Hanabi?" Neji baru sadar. Biasanya yang selalu menyambutnya adalah sepupunya yang masih SD itu. Tapi, tumben sekali.

"Oh, dia diajak Tou-san jalan-jalan," Hinata menjelaskan sembari menata meja makan.

"Paman sudah pulang? Tumben sekali..."

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon atas komentar Neji.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu pun langsung melesat menuju kamarnya. Rasanya sudah tak nyaman sekali. Ingin sekali ia merasakan air shower yang begitu menyegarkan. Hari ini Asuma-sensei habis-habisan melatihnya. Sampai-sampai nyaris membuat Neji tepar. Untungnya setiap melihat wajah tampan Sasuke, baterai semangat dalam dirinya seakan dicharge kembali. Ditaruhnya sembarang raket yang ia bawa itu. Neji segera menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan pikirannya. Berharap dapat melupakan sejenak pertemuannya dengan Suigetsu dan meringankan bebannya. Yah, beban penipuan terhadap pamannya yang sudah mengasuhnya sejak kecil. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia.

"Neji-nii! Makan malam sudah siap. Hanabi dan Tou-san juga sudah pulang," suara Hinata dari lantai bawah cukup terdengar jelas oleh Neji. Padahal dia tahu, Hinata tak mungkin berteriak. Atau mungkin karena suasana yang entah kenapa terasa sangat sepi di kamar Neji ini. Neji yang memang sudah selesai mandi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu pun turun menuju ruang makan. Dimana anggota keluarga yang lain berkumpul.

Suara cempreng Hanabi langsung menyambut remaja paling tua di keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Neji-nii! Lihat! Hanabi dibelikan boneka barbie terbaru sama Tou-san!" serunya ceria sambil pamer boneka barbie yang ada di film barbie and the three musketers. Neji hanya tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan adik sepupunya yang hiperaktif itu. Ruangan sederhana yang masih tradisional dan biasanya terasa hangat itu serasa bagai kobaran api yang hendak membakarnya. Bagaimana tidak, penipuannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Neji mengambil tempat duduk yang berseberangan dengan pamannya. Berusaha menguatkan mentalnya akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Sejenak memandang makanan yang tersaji. Kemampuan masak Hinata memang tak diragukan lagi. Membuat orang yang memandangnya kelaparan.

"Tumben sekali paman pulang cepat," Neji berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Hari ini aku memang sengaja mengurus segala sesuatunya di kantor dengan cepat. Hanabi menagih janji jalan-jalan terus dari kemarin," pria paruh baya pemimpin Hyuuga corp itu menjelaskan.

"Habisnya Tou-san sibuk terus, sih! Aku kan juga ingin jalan-jalan sama ayah sendiri! Nggak melulu sama Hinata-nee dan Neji-nii," Hanabi yang duduk disamping ayahnya sedikit memprotes kesibukan sang ayah. Hinata yang duduk disamping Neji hanya diam. Perempuan satu ini memang kurang aktif dalam bersosialisasi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan klub tenismu, Neji? Apa berjalan lancar?" DEG! Jantung Neji sepertinya mau copot saja. Selama ini dia beruntung pamannya, Hiashi, pulang telat dan tak pernah menanyakan hal ini pada Neji. Walau setiap hari minggu pamannya yang selaku pemimpin itu meminta cuti untuk bersama keluarganya, beliau tak pernah menanyakannya. Hanya mengajaknya bermain tenis tanpa banyak kata.

"Baik-baik saja, Paman. Justru Gai-sensei titip salam untuk paman," kebohongan Neji pun dimulai. Bagaimana mungkin guru yang tak pernah ia temui itu titip salam.

"Baguslah. Ku harap kau tetap tekun belajar tenis..."

"Haha, pasti paman! Aku tak akan mengecewakan paman," muncul kebohongan yang lain lagi.

Hiashi Hyuuga mungkin bisa disebut sebagai orang tua yang kolot. Dimana semua anaknya harus menuruti perkataannya. Semuanya ada aturannya. Begitulah menurutnya. Sampai-sampai kebebasan Neji sangat terbatas. Waktu awal-awal pindah ke Konoha, Hyuuga muda ini merayu dan berusaha keras supaya dirinya diperbolehkan di sekolah umum di Konoha. Juga memohon agar dia tak diantar jemput dengan mobil mewah itu. Dia ingin jadi anak normal. Ke sekolah naik angkutan permintaannya dikabulkan.

Waktu dia memilih klub. Hiashi langsung mendaulat Neji untuk masuk tenis. Bukan kendo, olahraga yang disukainya sejak kecil. Neji kecil yang menyukai Samurai X tentu saja ingin suatu hari menggunakan pedang. Sejak saat itu dia pun memutuskan untuk mencintai kendo. Beruntungnya lagi, Gai-sensei orang yang pengertian akan minat dan bakat anak didiknya. Neji memang berbakat dalam tenis karena asuhan pamannya. Tapi, apa ssalahnya membiarkan anak yang berbakat itu berkembang sesuai keinginannya? Bukankah akan jadi sesuatu yang menakjubkan nantinya?

Makan malam berakhir dengan segala kemelut di hati Neji. Pemuda berambut coklat itu pun undur diri dan pamit untuk mengerjakan PR. Semuanya hanya untuk memberi kesempatan bagi Neji untuk beristirahat dari semua kebohongan yang telah ia lakukan. Langkah kakinya terasa begitu berat. Ia ingin menceritakan perasaannya. Dia butuh pendengar.

BRUG! Neji menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size itu. Aroma lily tak sanggup membiusnya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Neji pun mengambil handphone-nya dan berniat menghubungi seseorang.

"Angkat, Sai!" ya, Sai. Sahabat Neji di Konoha. Orang yang tahu segala sesuatu tentangnya. Sayangnya, orang yang dituju tak berniat mengangkatnya. Membuat kesabaran Neji makin habis saja.

TREK! Neji menutup sambungan telepon yang berulang kali telah ia lakukan dan tak mendapat hasil apa pun. Dia pun mencoba menekan nomor lain. Nomor orang yang disukainya. Baru sebentar nada sambung terdengar, orang yang di ujung sana mengangkatnya.

"Ya, kenapa Hyuuga? Tumben sekali kau meneleponku!"

"Gomen..." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Neji.

"Hei, Neji! Kau kenapa?"

"Gomen..." lagi.

"Hei, hei! Jangan coba-coba menakutiku, ya!"

"Gomen..."

Trek. Sasuke meutuskan sambungan tersebut.

'Gomen ne... Sasuke. Gomen ne... Paman. Aku bodoh! Telah mempertaruhkan orang kucintai dan mengkhianati orang yang mengasuhku,' Neji hanya mengucapkannya dalam hati.

Entah sihir apa yang Sasuke punyai. Suaranya sanggup membuat Neji munguap karena ngantuk. Apakah itu pengaruh fisiknya yang sudah terlalu lelah atau memang suara Sasuke yang sanggup membiusnya.

#######################################TBC########################################

Author's Note TIME!

Hehehe, ampun... ampun... untuk para pecinta NejiSasu... AMPUNI SAYA! Romancenya nggak kerasa n nggak ada! Banyak typo! GAJE! Trus, di chapter ini tokoh utamanya memang Neji! Pokoknya, beda jauh sama yang chapter 1. Mungkin ini karena saya stres nggak dapet kampus. Padahal saya pingin cepet-cepet kuliah!T.T

Buat para senpai yang sudah meluangkan waktunya, mohon kesediannya untuk meREVIEW fic kouhai Anda ini.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK^_^

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Monkey Loses Bananas HONEY chapter 3

Masashi Kishimoto NARUTO

################################################################################

'Hah... sial! Kenapa hari ini semua orang menggodaku sih? Sial! Sial! Sial!' rutuk pemuda berambut raven sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Kejadian ketika santap pagi bersama keluarganya betul-betul menyebalkan. Apalagi kelakuan Itachi, kakaknya. Dengan seenaknya Uchiha yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan menemukan barang yang sangat mencolok. Sebuah jam beker dengan gambar adiknya sebagai latar belakang jam tersebut. Bukan... Sasuke bukannya narsis. Hanya saja jam itu pemberian dari seseorang yang baginya sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, entah kenapa dari sekian banyak jam beker yang pernah dibeli oleh ibunya dan dirinya tak pernah awet dan berakhir tragis di tempat sampah. Hanya beker hadiah dari pemuda berpupil violet itulah yang masih setia bertengger dikamarnya.

Ketika kakaknya menyadari hal itu, dia langsung membawa hal ini sebagai bahan pembicaraan bersama Uchiha yang lain ketika sarapan tadi. Untungnya sang ketua keluarga, Fugaku, sudah berangkat kerja. Kalau tidak, habislah si Uchiha bungsu satu ini digoda oleh seluruh penghuni rumah. Mentok-mentoknya paling dijodohin sama si Hyuuga yang bagi Sasuke brengsek itu. Benar-benar hari kesialannya, begitulah pikirnya saat sampai didepan gerbang Konoha Gakuen.

"Oi, Teme! Tumben sekali kau berangkat siang? Tidak latihan?" sapaan pagi yang selalu terdengar dari sang kepala duren untuk si pantat ayam ketika memasuki koridor kelasnya.

"Hari ini latihannya sore, Dobe. Bukankah sudah sering kuberi tahu kalau setiap hari kamis dan jumat latihanku hanya sore hari saja?" Sasuke rada sewot juga sama sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Hehehe... Maaf, Teme... Lalu, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR Kimia?" tanya Naruto, si kepala duren, penuh harap.

"Ck, Dobe... sampai kapan kau akan berhenti mengopy pekerjaanku, hah?" benar-benar sebuah rutinititas untuk si kepala duren.

"Hah...Ayolah Suke-chan... aku butuh bantuanmu." Telinga Sasuke sudah terbiasa menangkap embel-embel chan pada panggilan namanya. Itu pun kambuhnnya kalau dia butuh sesuatu pada si pantat ayam ini.

"Minta Gaara saja sana!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Dia sibuk untuk mengurusi proposal berbagai ekskul yang akan mengikuti lomba nanti...Kumohon Suke-chan..." kepala duren pun melancarkan jurus andalannya, puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Baiklah...," Sasuke pun terpaksa mengeluarkan buku kimia itu dan memberikannya pada anak yang katanya keturunan langsung dari kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen, "...ini."

"Yey! Teme baik deh. Makasih ya, Teme!" teriaknya riang dan berlari menuju kelas.

"Hn..."

"Oi, Teme." Naruto yang berlari mendahului Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kalau mau nyari Neji, dia ada di ruang latihan. Sepertinya dia berusaha keras agar tak menyusahkanmu..." Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Neji? Latihan? Orang yang santai begitu? Mustahil! Begitulah bunyi jeritan-jeritan hatinya.

Entah kenapa kakinya melangkah menuju tempat latihan yang biasanya didatanginya pagi-pagi buta. Apa ini karena omongan kekasih ketua OSIS itu? Entahlah... Si raven bingung. Sreg! Dibukanya pintu ruangan latihan itu dengan paksa dan hasilnya? Cowok berpupil violet itu sudah mandi keringat.

"Lho? Sasu-koi? Bukannya hari ini latihannya sore ya?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Hyuuga Brengsek. Justru aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu, kan?"

"Hehehe..." Neji hanya nyengir. Sial! Cowok ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke kesal. Kesal karena dia tak mempedulikan keberadaan si raven sekarang. Terbukti, sekarang dia sudah mulai latihan lagi.

"Sasu-koi mau jadi sparing partnerku?" tawarnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang enggan beranjak dari ruang tersebut.

"Hah? Boleh saja. Tapi jangan menyesal kalau aku yang mengalahkanmu,ya?"

"Hm, tentu saja. Tapi, jika aku menang, kau harus mau jadi pacarku!"

"Hah? Aku menolak!"

"Baiklah. Kuperingan. Bagaimana kalau aku minta pertanggungjawabanmu atas lukaku yang kemarin ini?" ucap pemuda Hyuuga ini sambil memperlihatkan bekas lukanya yang kemarin.

"Jangan mimpi Hyuuga brengsek!" sampai kapan pun Sasuke tak mau dikalahkan oleh manusia satu ini. Tanpa menunggu perintah dari Neji, Sasuke langsung menyerangnya dengan shinai yang ia temukan di pinggir pintu.

'Rasakan Hyuuga brengsek! Jangan kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menang dengan mudah...'

Pertarungan itu berlangsung singkat namun sengit. Tak ada satu pun yang mau mengalah diantara kedua ningrat itu. Keduanya sama-sama tipe penyerang, jadi selesai serangan satu akan datang serangan-serangan yang lagi. Lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, keduanya pun berhenti dan duduk berhadapan untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan memulihkan tenaga.

"Tak kusangka Sasu-koi hebat juga, ya...?" ucapnya di sela-sela helaan nafasnya yang belum teratur itu.

"Heh, kau pikir aku hanya merengek pada orang tuaku untuk membelikan shinnai hanya untuk mainan?"  
"Tapi, Sasu-koi tetap kalah lho. Seranganku banyak yang masuk. Serangan Sasu-koi hanya sempat menyerempetku saja"

"Che..." tentu saja Sasuke tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Apa yang diomongkan Neji benar semua. Serangan-serangannya memang kurang akurat karena tadi dia langsung serang saja tanpa pemanasan dulu.

"Sasu-koi..." Sasuke kaget dengan panggilannya yang terkesan lembut itu.

"Huh...?" tiba-iba saja Neji sudah jongkok didepannya.

"Arigatou dan..." Neji mengacak rambut ravennya.

"Hontou ni gomenasai..." dikecupnya pipi Sasuke lembut dan dipeluknya erat. Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar akan perlakuan yang diterimanya. Tapi sayang, tubuhnya enggan bergerak dari posisinya yang sekarang. Ketika Neji menjauhkan dirinya, Sasuke dapat menangkap gurat penyesalan di mata yang tak berpupil itu. Sasuke tahu Neji menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sasuke tahu itu.

"Neji..." panggilnya lirih. Sayangnya, Neji sudah bangkit dan berjalan memunggungi Sasuke.

"Teme, bagaimana?" tanya si kepala duren pada si pantat ayam ketika mereka sedang lari ringan untuk pemanasan saat jam olah raga.

"Bagaimana apanya...?" Sasuke yang berlari di samping Naruto pun bingung apa maksud dari pertanyaannya itu.

"Kau dan Neji..."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Huh, baru saja bermesraan langsung lupa..."

"Aku tidak..." Sasuke pun kemudian sadar, "Dobe... kau menguntitku ya...?"

Deg! Jantung Naruto serasa berhenti berdetak mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Dirinya ketahuan telah menguntit sahabat karibnya.

"Hehehe... maaf, Teme..."

"Mati saja kau sana!" Sasuke pun langsung mempercepat langkah larinya dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Sasuke pun meninggalkan Naruto yang jelas-jelas niatnya mau menggodanya. Tanpa diduganya, kini ia berada di sebelah Neji. Sasuke langsung merasa ada yang aneh. Tak biasanya Neji hanya mendiamkannya seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan heboh dan menempel terus padanya. Ekspresinya seperti orang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hari ini cuacanya cerah, ya...?" Sasuke berusaha menguji pendapatnya.

"Hah...?" tumben sekali Neji hanya merespon dengan 'hah'.

"Huh, Hyuuga. Apa yang terjadi dengan telingamu itu? Apa karena seranganku yang tadi pagi jadi rusak saraf telingamu hingga merubahmu jadi tuli? Padahal hanya menyerempet saja."

"Hehe... Sasu-koi mengkhawatirkanku, ya...?"

"Che! Jaga bicaramu, Brengsek!"kembali meninggalkan rekan berlarinya. Kali ini dia yakin, ada yang aneh dengan Neji. Awalnya dia berpikir kalau Neji hanya kelelahan karena latihan tadi pagi hingga ia hanya bengong saja di kelas. Bahkan saat guru Kurenai menanyakan beberapa soal tentang fisika yang diajarkannnya, Neji hanya nyengir dan menjawab kalau dia tak bisa. Sungguh, bukan style Neji sekali.

Selama jam pelajaran Olahraga, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memikirkan keanehan Neji hari ini. Sampai-sampai saat Neji mendapat giliran praktik tolak peluru hasilnnya lebih buruk dari Naruto. Tapi, hasil yang Sasuke dapat masih lebih mending daripada Neji yang hendak merelakan kepalanya sendiri tertimpa peluru tersebut. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Semalam dia menelepon dan mengatakan kata aneh, maaf, yang diucapkannya berulang. Mau tahu yang lebih aneh lagi? Hari ini kerjaannya hanya mencari-cari Sai. Si cowok bermuka dua yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke hanya berbeda model rambut dan warna kulit. Hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit err... cemburu?

Keadaan makan siang pun sama saja. Tak ada yang berubah. Neji yang entah pergi kemana dan Sasuke yang masih merasa sepi.

"Teme, kau kesepian ya?" Naruto yang duduk disamping Sasuke untuk menikmati makan siang yang rutin mereka lakukan di atap bertanya dengan tampang tanpa dosanya.

"Hah?"

"Kau jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, Teme... aku tahu. Sejak awal kau sudah tertarik padanya karena dia satu-satunya yang pernah mengalahkamu di kendo kan?"

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya sendiri,Dobe."

"Hahahaha... Teme, aku mengenalmu bukan setahun dua tahun. Aku mengenalmu sejak kita masih bayi,Teme..." yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Itu memang kenyataannya dan... Sasuke benci dengan fakta itu. Baginya itu sangat menyebalkan.

Sasuke bergeming mendengar penuturan Naruto. Memang benar Sasuke telah tertarik dengan Neji. Dimulai sejak pertama kalinya Sasuke bertemu Neji di final pekan olahraga tahun kemarin. Rival abadi Neji, Suigetsu, yang berasal dari salah satu sekolah di kota sebelah, tiba-tiba saja hilang dan tak mengikuti pertandingan. Bukan Neji saja yang dibuat terkejut. Tapi seluruh sekolah menengah atas pun sama tak habis pikir dengan menghilangnya Suigetsu. Otomatis, Sasuke yang baru saja mengikuti pertandingan level nasional itu tak menyiakan kesempatan ini hingga dia bisa melenggang ke final dengan mulus.

Di final itu, Sasuke benar-benar kalah oleh Neji. Dirinya yang tak terkalahkan hingga level provinsi ini harus merelakan harga dirinya menempati urutan kedua. Urutan pertama diperoleh Neji dengan kemenangan telak. Neji yang sering berhadapan dengan Suigetsu otomatis akan menang mudah dengan absennya pemuda bergigi runcing itu. Sasuke masih terlalu hijau baginya untuk mengenal dunia kompetisi kendo. Tetapi, ada yang menarik perhatian Neji di diri Sasuke. Entah apa itu Neji sendiri tak mengetahuinya. Yang jelas ada rasa penasaran yang amat sangat ketika memandangi wajah Sasuke yang cemberut karena kalah olehnya. Sehingga muncul hasrat untuk menjadikan ekspresi itu hanya miliknya. Ya, hanya miliknya.

"Oi, Teme! Kau melamun?"

Tak ada respon dari si target.

"Temeeee.."

Masih tak ada respon.

"Kalau kau masih melamun ku jamin Neji akan jadi milik Sai sepenuhnya!"

"Haaah?"

'Yes! Berhasil!' bunyi teriakan hati Naruto.

"Kira-kira apa yang dibicarakan Neji dengan Sai,ya? Sepertinya serius..." tampak Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya atas perkataan Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya menunjuk tujuan yang dibicarakannya dengan dagu. Tampak dikejauhan seorang pria yang bisa dibilang mirip dengannya itu sedang berbincang serius dengan seorang yang sangat mengganggu pikiran si raven akhir-akhir ini.

"Biarkan saja. Toh bukan urusanku ini..."

"Eh? Kau yakin, Teme?"

"..." Sasuke tak mampu membalas pertanyaan Naruto. Sasuke sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Ada rasa tak suka melihat Neji seolah sangat membutuhkan keberadaan Sai didekatnya. Semakin tak tahan dengan pemandangan yang tak menyenangkan didepannya, bungsu Uchiha itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin dan menyisakan Naruto yang semakin memperlebar seringainya.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berdentang nyaring di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Menyesapkan rasa bahagia karena bisa mengatakan sampai nanti pelajaran-pelajaran sial, kita ketemu besok lagi. Hal ini pun berlaku pada pemuda jabrik rambut durian.

"Teme! Ayo pulang!"

"Berisik, Dobe. Ini pun aku sedang siap-siap. Buru-buru sekali. Kemana Gaaramu?"

"Gaara memintaku pulang lebih dulu karena masih banyak urusan."

"Ayo..." mereka pun berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Tumben sekali si pirang hanya diam. Sepertinya dia sedang kesal dengan kekasihnya yang tak pernah menomorsatukan kekasihnya dan lebih mendahulukan tugas-tugasnya – yang menurut Naruto bisa dikerjakan di rumah – daripada dirinya.

"Sifat workaholic-nya memang sudah ada sejak lahir. Jadi, kau harus menerima sifatnya yang seperti itu," Sasuke selalu tahu apa yang sedang dipikiran oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Ah, memang sih. Tapi kadang sifat itu membuatku kesal. Dia seakan menganggapku teman saja. Bahkan saat valentine dia tak memberiku apa pun. Aku hanya ingin meminta waktunya yang sedikit itu untukku."

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakan semua itu padanya?" Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Coba katakan saja, mungkin dia akan mengerti walaupun sedikit."

"Hn."

Mereka pun semakin dekat dengan gerbang. Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika ditangkapnya suara seorang yang membuatnya gila. Ya, itu suara Neji. Naruto yang berada disamping Sasuke pun ikut menghentikan langkah.

"Hahaha, rupanya Hyuuga ini sudah mau menyerahkan pujaan hatinya dengan cuma-cuma. Bagaimana kalau si cantik Uchiha itu mendengarnya? Dia pasti akan sedih dan membencimu," suara itu suara seseorang yang beberapa hari lalu pernah mengganggunya. Suara si gigi runcing.

"Jangan harap! Jika itu maumu, aku akan datang ke pertandingan itu dan memenangkan taruhan ini! Sasuke akan jadi milikku!"

"Jadi, aku hanya barang taruhan bagimu, Hyuuga Brengsek?" sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh?" keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang bungsu Uchiha dengan aura hitamnya yang intens. Disamping Uchiha ada seorang yang berambut duren dengan senyum inosennya.

"Sasu-koi...?" Neji hanya terperangah melihat sang obyek mimpinya ada dihadapannya.

"Ayo pulang, Dobe," ajak Sasuke pada pemuda berambut duren.

"Eh, ah, baik..." Naruto yang merasa masih terkejut itu agak kaget juga mendengar ajakan sahabatnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan si nigrat Hyuuga dan si Hiu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke hanya diam dan tak mengeluarkan suara. Hatinya kesal dengan kenyataan tadi. Beraninya Hyuuga brengsek itu mempermainkannya. Kurang ajar! Dia pikir aku ini barang yang bisa dipertaruhkan apa? Seenaknya saja. Begitulah gerutuan yang keluar dari hatinya. Sementara si kepala duren hanya diam saja dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Dia takut kalau saja kemarahan Sasuke bisa meledak dan membanting apa saja yang ada seperti tokoh Shizuo Hewajima di salah satu anime favoritnya 'Durarara!'. Yah, Naruto bisa dibilang otaku juga sih. Dikamarnya banyak poster dan action figure dari berbagai tokoh anime yang dia sukai.

Jadi begitulah akhir hari Sasuke yang dibumbui dengan kekesalannya pada Neji yang menurutnya tak punya hati hingga menjadikannya barang taruhan.

"Tadaima..." seru pemuda Hyuuga lesu. Hari ini di depan kekasih err... masih calon sih, citranya hancur sudah. Mungkin besok tak ada lagi tatapannya yang – menurutnya – lembut dari Sasuke. Ingin sekali dia menenggelamkan dirinya di segitiga bermuda agar dirinya tak harus bertatap muka dengan orang yang sudah ia sakiti.

"Okaeri!" seru Hinata dan Hanabi. Neji hanya menghela nafas. Rasanya akan sangat susah jikalau dirinya harus terus berada disini dan menanggung semuanya sendirian ditambah lagi perlombaan kendo yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi menambah beban dirinya. Beruntunglah dirinya yang pertandingan tahun lalu bertepatan ketika pamannya pergi keluar negeri. Paling tidak pamannya tidak akan lagi-lagi meng-update berita mengenai olah raga. Beda dengan tahun ini. Tahun ini, pamannya dengan senang hati meluangkan waktunya untuk kedua putrinya disamping pekerjaannya di luar negeri sudah selesai.

"Neji-nii, tumben pulangnya cepat. Bukannya biasanya latihan dulu." Hinata bukannya tahu tentang Neji yang masih bermain Kendo. Dia hanya tahu kebiasan Neji saja.

"Entahlah, hari ini minatku untuk latihan lenyap begitu saja."

"Ada masalah?"

"Ehm, sedikit."

"Sungguh?"

"Kau tenang saja... Nii bisa mengatasinya kok."

"Baiklah kalau Neji-nii bilang begitu. Sekarang Neji-nii mandi, ganti baju, dan bantu aku buat makan malam, ya," pinta Hinata, halus.

Tak berpanjang lebar, Neji pun menuruti kemauan Hinata. Lagipula, ini bukan satu dua kalinya dia membantu mereka memasak. Melihat keriangan kedua adik sepupunya, rasanya perasaan Neji sedikit ringan. Sejenak dia melupakan kesalahannya yang membuat Sasuke pasti membencinya.

Tut... tut... tut...

"Moshi-moshi," suara diseberang menyapa gendang telinga pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu. Suara yang menyebalkan.

"Hn, aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu Sai," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tumben sekali seorang Uchiha sepertimu mau menelepon sepupu yang tak pernah dianggap ini," ucap Sai sarkastis.

"Tak usah berbasa-basi. Apa hubunganmu dengan Hyuuga-bastard itu?"

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke tak rela kekasihnya bergaul dengan teman sejak SMP-nya. Posesif sekali," seperti biasa, Sai selalu saja punya jurus untuk mengalahkan mulut tajam Sasuke.

"Che, aku bukan kekasihnya!"

"Sungguh?"

"Aku..." omongan Sasuke terpotong oleh sederet kalimat Sai.

"Ha? Ceroboh sekali sampai lupa bawa handuk." Sasuke hanya diam saja. Mendengar dengan tenang pembicaraan antara Sai dan seorang lagi di seberang sana.

"Kau punya roommate sekarang?"

"Apa urusanmu? Lagipula dia bukan hanya roommate-ku. Dia kekasihku," ucap Sai dengan santainya.

"Huh, kalau saja kau bukan Uchiha, sudah kupenggal lehermu!"

"Atas dasar apa... Akh, Neji menelepon. Sudah ya. Aku lebih senang meladeninya daripada pria dingin sepertimu. Oh ya, kuharap kau jangan cemburu kalau-kalau malam ini Neji akan menginap di apartemenku. Jaa, Sasuke." Belum sempat Sasuke merespon, sambungan telah ditutup.

Panas. Bukan, bukan hawa panas yang ia rasakan. Hatinya panas bagai terbakar mendengar perkataan Sai tadi. Padahal Sasuke tahu kalau si muka rubah itu sudah punya kekasih tapi entah kenapa rasanya ingin membunuhnya. Memotong bagian-bagian tubuhnya menjadi tak berbentuk lagi. Sasuke kesal! Apalagi jika teringat kejadian tadi sore ketika pulang sekolah. Kesalnya sejuta kali lipat! Akhirnya bantal gulingnya tersayanglah yang jadi sasaran kemarahan Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Baka! Apa maumu sih? Brengsek! Idiot! Sialan! Monster!" semua umpatan ia tumpahkan pada bantal guling tak bersalahnya itu.

"Em, Honey. Telepon dari siapa? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu sesenang ini..." seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi apartemen salah satu Uchiha itu heran melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang entah kenapa dia bisa bedakan mana yang tersenyum senang, tersenyum licik, dan sebagainya. Padahal, untuk orang awam, senyumnya akan tampak sama.

"Telepon dari bunga yang mekar dan sedang menunggu lebah mengambil madunya."

#######################################TBC#####################################

Author's Note TIME!

Saya harap pembaca yang nungguin fic ini*PD overload* nggak merasa kecewa dengan apdetannya. Saya sendiri baru ada ide kalau kepepet ujian. Entah kenapa selalu begini, kalau deket-deket ujian pasti banyak ide yang muncul. Walaupun telat, Selamat merayakan NejiSasu Day!^^

Kalau tidak keberatan, nikmati fic NejiSasu saya yang lain(hanya satu sih). Arigatou^^

Buat para senpai dan reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya, mohon kesediannya untuk meREVIEW fic kouhai Anda ini.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK^_^

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
